


A Good Day

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [63]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Lea, Comet, and Isa are finally going to have a good date. Their kids are going to make sure of it.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> after the disaster that was their last couple dates, i had to do something nice for them.

Roxas, Xion, and Vanitas huddle around the coffee table late in the afternoon. Comet is downstairs working the bar, Lea is helping them, and Isa is out prepping some event with Nora and Julie. Despite knowing all that, Roxas still casts his gaze furtively around the room before speaking.

“Have they set a date?” Roxas asks, Vanitas nods.

“Sunday, at the Bistro. Dinner, and then coming home for movies and popcorn.”

“It seems safe enough..” Xion gnaws on their lip. “But then so did the last few probably. What’s the plan?”

“We tail them, but we can’t let them know we’re spying on them either. Especially if they want to do, uh, other things later.” Roxas states. Van shakes his head.

“Usually Isa makes plans with me after if Comet and Lea are gonna get up to that. I think they just want to hang out.”

“Should we get Sora in on this?” Xion considers, and Roxas huffs.

“What, you don’t think we can make sure they have at least one good date?”

“No, no, but I’m sure he’d like to be included.” They posit. Van shrugs.

“Probably, but I think he’s actually got his own date night with Riku and Kairi that day. He's busy.”

“Okay!” Roxas lays out a map of Twilight Town on the table. “Operation: Make Sure The Parents Have a Good Date For Once is a go!”

“That’s a terrible name, Roxas, really.” Xion says blandly.

“Come up with something better, then.” Roxas rebutts, poking out his tongue. “And we’ll change it.”

-

“Parents have left the nest, I repeat, parents have left the nest, operation Good Date is commencing.”

“Roxas this is so dumb.” Xion sighs over their group chat. “We’re literally five feet from each other.”

“Chameleon continues to have doubts. Black eagle, assume the position, over.” Roxas says, ignoring them pointedly. Vanitas hops up along the rooftops, holding himself low and tailing Lea, Comet and Isa as they wander slowly along the Twilight Town boulevard.

“Chameleon, scan for cover, over.”

Xion scans the crowd, and finds a likely candidate, a feminine young man with a low-key punk grunge look. They pass through the crowd, changing bits as they go, slowly so as not to draw attention and not exhaust themself unduly.

“You’ve been watching too many old spy movies with Hayner haven’t you?” Xion rolls their eyes. They can practically hear Roxas pout on the other end.

“He likes them. Status?”

“All clear, just passing the- wait, hold up.” Xion pockets their phone, quickening their pace, eyes locked on the nondescript man that had bumped inconspicuously against Comet on his way past.

They grip his wrist as they pass, halting him in his step, and earning a pained grunt.

“I think you had better let that wallet go, before I have to make a scene. I’m sure you want to keep using this hand, right?” Xion murmurs dangerously, squeezing for emphasis and feeling bone creak under the pressure.

The wallet full of money falls to the ground, and Xion releases him. He stumbles away, cursing under his breath, and Xion doesn’t take eyes off him until he’s out of sight.

They stoop and pick up the wallet, and then jog up to the oblivious trio.

Comet turns at the tap on their arm, and blinks in surprise as the wallet is offered to them.

“Oh, thank you, I must have dropped it somehow.”

Xion shrugs and smiles before walking away. They wouldn’t be recognized visually right now, but if they spoke the jig would be up for sure.

“Weird, I could have sworn I had this where it wouldn’t fall out.” Is all they hear Comet say as they retreat to a distance.

“What happened?” Vanitas is the first to respond when Xion tunes back into the group channel.

“Pickpocket, I took care of it.” Xion responds, shifting their hair around again and rearranging their clothing to a new formation, tying their jacket around their waist. “Taking a new look since the old one’s been compromised.”

“Don’t tell me you’re finally getting into this whole undercover thing?” Vanitas teases, and Xion would have poked their tongue out if he’d been in sight.

“Alright focus, target status?”

“Just entering the Bistro now.” Vanitas confirms. “Got a good vantage point up in the eaves.”

“Don’t get seen.” Roxas cautions. “We don’t want to do all this work for a good date only to ruin it ourselves.”

“Please, what do you take me for?” Vanitas snarks back. “I know what I’m doing.”

Xion settles in the common area just outside the Bistro. The patio is open as usual, though cordoned off to separate customers from the regular public area. Comet, Lea and Isa take a seat at one of the outdoor tables and pick up menus, joking uproariously about something, making Xion smile to see how happy they are.

“Oh rude.” Vanitas mutters at one point.

“Dude are you eavesdropping?” Roxas asks with incredulity.

“Not on purpose.” Vanitas gripes. “I can’t hear the rents, don’t worry, it’s just the table below me.”

For a solid half hour nothing happens, the group orders, the food comes, and they start to eat, chatting solidly the entire time. It’s not until it looks like they’re debating on dessert that they hear Vanitas hiss something profane and it makes Roxas and Xion sit up, alert.

There’s a movement near the doors of the Bistro, and three masked people shove their way through, weapons brandished.

“ALright, nobody mo-”

He’s cut off by being slammed bodily in the chest by a fast moving blur, and then disappearing entirely. His goons stare, gobsmacked, just long enough for each of them to get hit and vanish in turn.

Xion sees Lea turn in his seat, hearing the disturbance but not fast enough to see it. They’re not great at lip reading, but they’re pretty sure he says something along the lines of ‘Did you guys hear that?’ only to have the other two shrug and return to eating. Lea casts back one last glance, particularly at the area where people closer to the disturbance seemed quite confused, before shrugging himself and going back to his own meal.

“Crisis averted.” Xion sighs in relief. “Van, how are you doing?”

There’s shouting on Van’s end, like someone was yelling at him as he tries to talk on the phone.

“I’m good, just gonna make sure these bastards don’t try for a repeat performance.”

“That sounds… really ominous, Van.” Roxas says, earning a scoff from the boy in question.

“I’m not gonna kill them!” Nevermind that not that long ago he might have. “I’m just gonna drop ‘em off in the wastes. Let them find their own way home.”

Good enough.

Van teleports back, stepping out of the shadowed alley near where Xion has their post. He keeps out of line of sight of the Bistro, but doesn’t make back to his previous spot, panting lightly.

“I’m out of shape.” He grouses. “I need to teleport more I guess.”

Dessert arrives, and the three at the table delight in it’s perceived fanciness. They proceed to do that thing where adults feed each other and giggle a lot. It’s weird, but Xion is glad they’re having fun.

Roxas slides up then, tuck and rolling between bits of cover to avoid being seen by their targets, and earning plenty of stares from everyone else. Xion rolls their eyes and Vanitas stifles a laugh.

“Seriously Roxas.” Xion pokes him as he crouches next to the planter Xion is sitting by. “You and Hayner gotta stop watching those old spy movies.”

Roxas flushes and mutters something indistinct.

“How are things going?” He asks instead. Xion glances towards the trio, still working on the last bits of dessert, but seeming mostly happy to just sit and talk for a while, showing no signs of moving.

“Good, I think.” They say. 

“Good.” Roxas nods with satisfaction. “Operation: Make Sure The Parents Have a Good Date is working out great.”

“I can’t believe we couldn’t come up with a better name than that.” Vanitas mutters. Roxas just nudges him with one foot playfully.

Xion laughs a little, but it’s cut off when they feel water drip from above. They blink, confused, and look up, seeing the already near dark twilight obscured by dark clouds heavy with rain.

“Uh, guys…” The start, prompting the other two to look up as well.

“What? No! it wasn’t supposed to rain!” Roxas protests. Vanitas scowls.

“Well fuck. Not much we can do about the weather.”

“At least they’re almost done?” Xion tries to inject some hope, even as they can tell just how heavy the incoming rain looks. “I don’t think anybody thought to bring an umbrella though…”

Roxas scowls, and then stands, for the moment ignoring the possibility of being seen. He grunts softly, fists clenched as he concentrates, and slowly his whole form starts to give off a soft glow.

Xion takes a tall bush planter and shoves it between Roxas and the Bistro, hopefully obscuring the brightening glow.

Warmth hits them all at once as the twilight sun breaks through the clouds, almost seeming to burn them away with its light, brightening the late twilight hours.

The clouds burned away with no one appearing to be the wiser, Roxas’ form dims and then collapses, Xion and Vanitas rushing forward to support him. He pants heavily, leaning on them and not quite able to stand on his own yet.

“Thanks.” He pants.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?” Vanitas demands, something like awe in his voice.

“Did you know you could do that?” Xion follows similarly. Roxas shrugs.

“Did it before.”

“What? When?” Xion demands, confused. After all, they spent so much time together, how could they have missed that? Roxas flushes.

“Hayner wanted to show me some skateboard tricks he’d learned, but we were gonna get rained out and I, uh. Got mad.”

“Oh my stars.” Vanitas mutters under his breath. "This whole group is ridiculous."

“Was that the time you stayed the night as his place?” Xion guesses. He nods, still flushing.

“I think I passed out. Sorta ruined the whole point in doing it that time.”

“Comet would probably say it’s the thought that counts, but way to think ahead buddy.” Vanitas snarks. Roxas sticks his tongue out at him.

Xion pauses, considering.

“I’m going to completely ignore how crazy what you just did is, because really Roxas? You had to show us up that badly?” They point out with a pout. Vanitas barks a laugh, and Roxas chuckles.

“Hey if you wanna outdo me, be my guest. I think I want to sit down though.”

Xion sees Comet gesture for the cheque, and Lea and Isa start gathering up their coats, and has a realization.

“Guys we’re supposed to be at home right now.”

Van and Roxas freeze.

“Shit, are they moving?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.” 

Xion hefts Roxas onto their back, not even bothering to attempt to let him walk on his own. 

“Last one home has to talk to Ren.” Xion says, taking off at a run.

“That’s the worst possible plan!” Vanitas responds as he jaunts off after them.

-

Comet takes in the three bodies before them, lounging so  _ very _ deliberately on various pieces of living room furniture.

“How was your date?” Vanitas asks from where he’s seated on his favourite chair, not looking up from the book he’s reading.

Isa leans forward, takes the book, turns it right side up, and then returns it to Vanitas, who is flushing brightly.

“It was good. Had a nice, quiet night for once.” Lea answers, stretching. “Might sit around and watch some movies in our room now, if you kids don’t mind us disappearing on you again.”

“Not at all.” Xion says brightly. “We can just hang out down here. Like we have been all afternoon.”

“Uh huh.” Comet says, something like doubt crossing their face. They don’t call the kids on it though. “Is Roxas okay?”

They gesture towards Roxas, who is all but passed out on the arm of the couch, looking almost like he’d been haphazardly dumped there.

(After all, if he had, it _certainly_ wouldn't be because his siblings had entered the room through the windows only seconds before the adults had come into the bar downstairs and needed to put him _somewhere_ after all.)

“He’s fine, just tired.” Xion supplies without elaborating. Isa hums doubtfully, but pats their head on his way by, heading upstairs.

“We will endeavor not to wake him then. Goodnight, Xion, Vanitas.”

“‘Night pops.” Vanitas waves off, as does Xion. Lea and Comet follow him up.

They enter the bedroom and Lea shuts the door behind him, and all three pause.

“So we’re all in agreement they were totally up to something, right?” Lea says. Comet nods.

“Definitely.”

“Indeed. However, I see no need to pry. Whatever it is they seem to be keeping themselves entertained. I’m sure they will tell us eventually.” Isa reasons.

“True enough.” Comet allows. “I know Roxas and Xion are heading out again tomorrow, they’re probably just getting some bonding time in.”

“Alright enough about the kids we just spent like three hours talking about them over dinner, let’s watch some bad movies.” Lea interrupts, moving over the the modest cabinet that stored the family film collection.

“No horror tonight.” Isa says, and Lea gives a wave of acknowledgement.

“Yeah I know, not on date night. C’mon, how abouuuuut.. Comedy?”

“As long as it’s not stoner comedy, I don't think I could handle that right now.” Comet says.

“Alright.” Lea picks one seemingly at random, popping it into the little mini-player and throwing himself onto the bed, gesturing for the other two to join him.

“C’mon get in here, I can’t cuddle myself you know.”

Comet shoots a grin at Isa, who rolls his eyes despite the grin fighting its way across his face, and they both fall into the bed with abandon, curling up in its center in a pile of limbs and laughter.

“This was exactly what we needed.” Comet murmurs into Lea’s hair after they’ve settled down. Isa laughs lowly.

“This was very nice.” He agrees. “Hopefully we can do it more.”

“Definitely.” Lea pronounces. “Now shush, movies starting.”

“Says the guy who never shuts up during movies.” Comet pokes him in the ribs, causing him to jerk with a laugh.

“I will shift and suffocate you with my fur just watch me.” He says in warning. Comet just pokes him again.

“But then you would ruin our perfect date.” Isa says mildly, and then in a fit of mischievousness, poke’s Lea’s other side.

“Ah! I take it back, I hate you both.” Lea grumps, but he can’t hold it, face breaking out in a grin and then flopping across both of them, shifting as he goes so he can cover as much of them as possible.

“Nooooo, Leaaaaaa!” Comet fake wails as his weight pushes them back. Isa laughs as he’s pushed down under Lea’s bulk.

It’s light, and happy, and really was the perfect end to a lovely evening.

**Author's Note:**

> roxas pulling the tried and true sibling form and one-upping everybody else lol
> 
> someone tell that kid to reign it in on the light magic thing before he hurts himself tho


End file.
